Assassin's Love
by the-dead-star
Summary: Sarah avait toujours adoré l'Italie. Mais dès qu'elle y arrivera, les surprises seront légion...
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's love

Venise, 1486.

Depuis maintenant dix ans, la vengeance d'Ezio Auditore avait fait trembler les plus grands.

Spectateur impuissant lors de la mise à mort de son père et de ses frères, il s'était alors mit à traquer tous les hommes corrompus, avides de pouvoir et de richesse.

Et tout comme son ancêtre, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, il faisait régner la justice sur l'Italie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait lasse.

Oh, pas physiquement.

À 27 ans, il était au meilleur de sa forme.

Non, c'était mentalement que le bât blessait.

Certes, il se devait de protéger les habitants des villes assiégées par la corruption et le vice mais son but semblait un peu plus chaque jour vide de sens.

Oui, il avait sa mère, sa sœur, Leonardo et tous ses alliés de la Guilde des Voleurs mais son cœur saignait dans l'attente de celle qui, peut-être un jour, le rendrait à nouveau pleinement heureux.

Existait-elle vraiment ?

Il se plaisait à y croire.

Oo*oO

Les frisettes blondes claires et les yeux verts-bleus, Sarah McFallersen était une jeune femme atypique.

Toujours pas mariée à 24 ans passés, elle déclarait fièrement que si elle devait se marier, ce serait avec un homme qu'elle aurait choisit elle et pas par son horrible belle-mère.

Passionnée par les voyages, elle avait déjà parcourut de nombreux pays européens.

Mais ce qui lui tenait à cœur, c'était visiter l'Italie.

Rome, Venise, Milan,...

Tant de merveilles à découvrir !

Mais bien évidemment, il restait à convaincre son père.

Et avec sa marâtre, si puritaine, elle savait qu'il refuserait qu'elle parte seule.

"Père, je sais que ce voyage sera dangereux mais..."

"Il est hors de question que tu partes seule, Sarah."

"Mais j'ai 24 ans ! Je peux amplement me débrouiller seule !"

"Et les chaperons, tu y as pensé ? Après tout, tu n'es pas encore mariée."

Sa fille soupira :

"Oui, je sais. Les tentations sont grandes et une femme seule éveille toujours la curiosité et l'attrait des hommes. Mais..."

"J'accepte que tu partes mais certainement pas toute seule."

"Avec qui, alors ?"

"Elisha Anderson."

Les yeux de Sarah s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Elisha Anderson ?

Mais elles étaient ennemies jurées depuis la plus tendre enfance !

Où donc son père allait chercher des conditions pareilles ?

En voyant son air tout à fait sérieux, elle finit par accepter.

"Soit. Je partirai avec elle."

"À la bonne heure ! Un bateau part dans trois jours. Ça te laisse le temps pour préparer tes bagages."

* * *

**Suite au message de Lili, que je remercie, j'ai modifié quelques trucs...**


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, la suite :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

Leonardo da Vinci avait toujours été quelqu'un de très distrait, la tête dans la lune et le nez levé vers le ciel.

Ainsi ne s'étonna-t-il pas quand il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

"Oh ! Je suis vraiment confuse ! Je ne regardais pas vraiment devant moi et..."

Une voix haute et claire avec un léger accent, appartenant à une silhouette encapuchonnée.

Immédiatement, il répliqua :

"Mais pas du tout, signora. C'est absolument de ma faute. À vrai dire, je ne regardais _pas_ devant moi."

Un rire cristallin retentit et il sourit, attendri.

"Mademoiselle ?"

"McFallersen."

"Mac... Huh ?"

À nouveau, Sarah émit un petit rire :

"Sarah."

"Ah ! Enchanté, signorina Sara. Je suis..."

"Leonardo da Vinci. Je sais qui vous êtes."

"Mais... comment ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Disons que l'Italie m'intéresse beaucoup."

"Surprenant. Absolument surprenant. Mais voulez-vous..."

"Sarah ? J'ai trouvé notre auberge ! Sarah ?"

L'horripilante voix d'Elisha Anderson retentit alors, interrompant leur conversation.

Sarah roula des yeux puis se tourna vers l'inventeur de génie :

"Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur da Vinci."

"Oh mais le plaisir est mien."

Elle esquissa un gracieux sourire à son intention puis, bien obligée, elle rejoignit Elisha.

Mais elle était bien décidée à revoir ce célèbre peintre.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait quelqu'un de si important.

Oo*oO

Le lendemain, la journée était chaude en ce printemps 1486.

Ainsi, malgré les protestations d'Elisha (certainement sous les ordres de sa belle-mère), elle abandonna sa cape, révélant sa chevelure si blonde et si frisée, son regard vert à l'eau et sa peau si blanche aux yeux de tous.

Qu'importe, elle adorait sentir le vent jouer dans ses cheveux.

Et ici, elle était absolument libre de tous mouvements.

"Mademoiselle Sara ?"

Elle se retourna et sourit :

"Monsieur da Vinci !"

"Bien le bonjour, signorina."

"Bonjour à vous aussi."

"Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Magnifique. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles."

"Mais d'où venez-vous ?"

"D'Angleterre."

"Ah, l'Angleterre. Un pays fort intéressant."

Elle fronça le nez.

"Mais terriblement pluvieux."

"Allons, mademoiselle Sara. Il pleut aussi, en Italie."

"Peut-être mais certainement moins que chez moi."

"Ça..."

Elle sourit puis passa son bras en-dessous de celui de Leonardo, le questionnant :

"Me ferez-vous visiter la si belle ville de Florence ?"

"Mais avec joie, Sara. Avec joie."

Oo*oO

Jour après jour, une profonde amitié s'installa entre les deux blonds.

Et il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'inviter chez lui, le temps de son séjour.

Ce à quoi elle répondit, taquine :

"Mais Leonardo, si je visite l'Italie en entier, je resterai éternellement chez vous."

"Cela vous dérangerait-il ?"

"Pas le moins du monde."

"Alors soit, vous restez."

Elle acquiesça en souriant, admirant la machine volante, si chère aux yeux de son inventeur.

Et à mi-voix, elle déclara :

"Vous savez, Leonardo. J'ai entendu des rumeurs."

"Des rumeurs ? A propos de moi ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non. Du moins, pas directement."

"À quel propos, alors ?"

"L'Assassino. L'homme en blanc qui rend justice en tuant les hommes les plus vils."

"Et quelles étaient ces rumeurs ?"

"Et bien, qu'il... qu'il était... votre ami."

Il soupira :

"Ah, oui. Ces rumeurs."

"Est-ce vrai, Leonardo ? Êtes-vous son ami ?"

"Et bien... oui, je suis son ami. Depuis dix ans, maintenant."

"Et... qui est-il ?"

« Ezio. Ezio Auditore. »

* * *

**So ?**

**La suite : 17 octobre 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis, la suite :D et la rencontre, ENFIN ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une nuit, Sarah fut réveillée par un bruit sourd.

Elle tendit l'oreille mais ça ne provenait pas de la chambre de Leonardo.

Rejetant les draps de son lit, elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

L'obscurité avait main mise sur la demeure de l'artiste mais heureusement, la lune était pleine, cette nuit-là.

Ainsi, elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer la silhouette encapuchonnée de blanc qui avançait avec peine.

Alors qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre, Sarah distingua une large tache pourpre au niveau de son abdomen.

Elle essaya de retenir son cri, elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

Malgré son état de faiblesse, l'individu se retourna d'un coup, la faisant sursauter.

Là, il s'immobilisa totalement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à trouver une jeune femme blonde en chemise de nuit blanche chez Leonardo.

Mais son ami était toujours rempli de surprise, alors...

Oo*oO

"Qui... qui êtes-vous ?"

Malgré ses dents serrées, Sarah réussit à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

La voix était grave, le ton était rauque.

Elle lui répondit :

"Sarah. Sarah McFallersen."

"Et que faites-vous ici ?"

"Leonardo m'a invitée à rester."

"Chez lui !?"

"Et bien, oui. Je suis en voyage et..."

Elle s'interrompit comme il vacillait, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur.

Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur l' « Assassino », malgré les nombreuses armes qu'il possédait et malgré le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout, elle se précipita vers lui.

Il était dangereux, elle le savait, mais pas pour elle, elle le sentait.

Oo*oO

Lentement, elle le mena dans sa chambre.

Elle l'allongea sur son lit et alluma une chandelle.

Là, elle découvrit un jeune homme, le visage mangé par une barbe et une moustache.

Comme elle repoussait la capuche, elle rencontra un regard sombre, voilé par la douleur et en partie dissimulé par une mèche brune.

Elle chuchota :

"L'Assassin."

Il voulut se redresser, elle l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son torse, sentant le métal froid d'une armure sous ses doigts.

"Vous êtes blessé. Rallongez-vous."

"Leonardo. Il... il faut prévenir Leonardo."

"Il dort."

"Mais je suis blessé !"

Face à son exclamation outrée, elle sourit :

"J'en suis consciente. Mais je vais vous soigner."

Il parut soupçonneux.

"Vous le pourrez ?"

"Tout à fait. Comment enlève-t-on votre armure ?"

Oo*oO

Le lendemain matin, quand Elisha pénétra dans la chambre de Sarah, elle poussa un cri strident en découvrant l'homme allongé dans son lit.

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut et rejoignit la jeune femme.

Immédiatement, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, sifflant :

"Taisez-vous !"

"Mais c'est..."

"Je sais exactement qui il est mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour ameuter tout le quartier ! Alors calmez-vous et sortez !"

"Mais..."

"Sortez !"

Elisha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ressortit de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard affolé à l'homme qui gisait sur le lit, fiévreux.

Sarah soupira en se passant une main sur le front avant de verser de l'eau dans une bassine et de tremper un linge pour ensuite le passer dans le visage du si célèbre assassin.

Assassin qui, pour le moment, semblait bien mal en point.

Sa blessure avait été soignée mais le risque d'une infection n'était pas totalement écarté, malheureusement.

* * *

**So ?**

**La suite : 24 octobre 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, les gens ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, trop contente d'en avoir xD Et ensuite, la suite, comme promis :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

"Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Ezio."

Sarah se retourna pour accueillir Leonardo qui, malgré son sourire, semblait bien inquiet pour son ami.

Elle lui répondit tout en continuant à mouiller le front dudit ami :

"En effet. Je l'ai rencontré cette nuit."

"Les archers ?"

"Les archers."

"Vous auriez dut m'appeler."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Vous aviez travaillé tard. Et puis, j'avais la situation bien en main. Aussi non, j'aurais hurlé pour vous réveiller."

Il l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant :

"Vous êtes un ange, Sara."

"Mais non."

"Si, si."

Oo*oO

Quelques heures plus tard, Ezio rouvrait les yeux.

L'après-midi était bien entamée et quand il voulut se relever, il sentit un bandage lui enserrer le ventre.

Ainsi, la jeune femme blonde n'était pas issue de son imagination.

Justement, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entra, portant un bol fumant.

Elle sourit, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Vous êtes réveillé."

"En effet."

"C'est une bonne nouvelle. Avez-vous faim ?"

Il acquiesça et elle le rejoignit.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle lui tendit une cuillère de soupe.

Trop faible encore pour se débrouiller seul, il ouvrit obligeamment la bouche et avala le liquide épais, observant cette étrange jeune femme aux cheveux si différents des siens.

Alors qu'elle remplissait à nouveau la cuillère, il s'enquit :

"D'où venez-vous ?"

"D'Angleterre."

Elle le vit se crisper et elle suspendit son geste.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Vous ne devriez pas être ici."

"Comment ça ?"

"Vous faites partie des Templiers."

"Les Templiers ? Mais non."

"Ne me mentez pas, femme !"

"Écoutez, je crois que vous êtes encore fiévreux et..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase comme il l'avait attrapée par le poignet, l'empêchant désormais de faire le moindre geste.

Il grogna :

"J'aurais dut savoir que vous étiez une ennemie !"

"Mais je ne suis pas une ennemie ! J'ai passé la nuit à vous soigner et à faire baisser votre fièvre ! Si j'avais été votre ennemie, je vous aurais achevé !"

Désemparé, il ne répondit pas, la sondant du regard.

Et après un moment, il finit par la lâcher.

Oo*oO

"Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement d'Ezio."

"Leonardo, ce n'est pas grave."

"Mais si ! Il vous a prise pour une Templier ! C'est ridicule !"

Elle répondit en secouant la tête :

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il a vu une femme inconnue en face de lui qui vient d'Angleterre. J'aurais fait pareil."

"Peut-être. Il n'empêche qu'il vous a menacée."

"Non, Leonardo. Il n'avait pas d'arme."

"Mais il aurait put !"

Elle sourit face à l'obstination de l'artiste puis ils entendirent un raclement de gorge.

Ils se retournèrent et là, découvrirent Ezio.

En simple chemise et pantalon, il était tout de même fort impressionnant.

Grand et musclé, le corps endurci par les années de combat et d'entraînement, il dégageait la force et la puissance.

Sarah comprenait pourquoi ses ennemis le craignaient tant.

Dans son regard brun se lisait une volonté implacable de rendre la justice.

Oo*oO

"Ezio ! Mon ami ! Je suis si content de voir que tu vas bien !"

L'assassin serra le blond contre lui, évitant sa blessure, mais il continua de fixer Sarah.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, le dévisageant tout comme il la dévisageait.

Égal à égale ?

Non, elle ne l'était pas.

Et pourtant, il sentait une force, une volonté et une détermination chez cette femme qu'il n'avait vu nul part ailleurs.

Il pressentait que si elle voulait quelque chose, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour l'obtenir.

Comme lui, en somme.

* * *

**So ?**

**La suite : Halloween 2013 ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween ! ^^ Comme promis, la suite :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Durant la convalescence d'Ezio, il fit la connaissance de cette Sara dont Leonardo semblait si épris.

Oh, pas amoureusement, non.

Mais plutôt comme une petite sœur.

Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées :

"Monsieur Auditore ?"

Il releva la tête pour voir Sarah, justement, sur le pas de la porte.

Elle lui annonça :

"Le dîner est servi."

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, il la retint.

"Attendez."

Surprise, elle se retourna, le regard empli de questions.

Il lui dit alors :

"J'aimerais... m'excuser. Jamais je n'aurais dut vous traiter comme je l'ai fait et je..."

"Je ne vous en veux pas, monsieur Auditore."

"Vraiment ?"

"Absolument."

"Alors appelez-moi Ezio."

Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Sarah, faisant briller ses yeux verts-bleus.

Oo*oO

Il y avait six mois qu'elle était en Italie.

Seulement six mois ?

Il s'était passé tant de choses !

Tout d'abord sa rencontre avec Leonardo et puis, celle avec Ezio.

À la longue, il était devenu un ami, l'accompagnant quand il le pouvait lors de ses voyages à travers l'Italie.

Aujourd'hui, ils se trouvaient à Rome et elle admirait avec intérêt le Colisée.

"Sara ?"

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Ezio, le visage dissimulé sous sa capuche.

Elle le questionna :

"Il nous faut déjà rentrer ?"

"Je le crains, en effet."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Tant pis, je reviendrai plus tard."

"Vous en aurez le temps."

"Je l'espère, en tout cas."

Ils cheminèrent un moment en silence puis il la questionna :

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mariée ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Une belle femme comme vous ne devrait pas voyager seule."

Elle le fusilla du regard.

"C'est ce que vous pensez ?"

"Et bien, les dangers sont grands et..."

"Je ne suis plus une enfant, Ezio !"

"Mais vous ne savez pas vous défendre."

Face à cette affirmation si vraie, elle soupira :

"Je suppose que vous avez raison."

"Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

"Je n'ai pas rencontré l'homme qui me convient."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Et quand ce sera le cas, que ferez-vous ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Et bien, vous êtes une femme fort libre. Alors je suppose que votre mari..."

« Mon mari m'acceptera telle que je suis. Et s'il essaie de me faire changer, tant pis pour lui. »

* * *

**So ?**

**La suite : 07 novembre 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme promis, la suite :D**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Après un an, Sarah dut se résoudre à faire ses adieux à Leonardo et à Ezio.

Le premier s'exclama qu'elle pouvait rester autant qu'elle voulait mais elle lui répondit que son père la réclamait à ses côtés et que, malgré sa liberté, elle avait le devoir de lui obéir.

Quant au second, sur le point de partir en mission, il la fixa un long moment en silence avant de l'embrasser sur le front, déclarant :

"Je ne vous oublierai pas, Sara."

"Mais moi non plus. Un Assassin, ça ne s'oublie pas."

Il sourit et elle leva la main, posant un doigt sur la cicatrice à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle chuchota :

"J'espère pour vous que vous trouverez la femme qui apaisera votre cœur, Ezio."

"Et j'espère que vous trouverez un mari qui ne vous changera pas."

Elle esquissa un petit sourire puis murmura :

"Ciao, Assassino."

Oo*oO

Un mois plus tard, Sarah et Elisha retrouvaient le sol anglais.

Immédiatement, Sarah se sentit déprimée.

Il faisait gris, froid et il pleuvait.

Elle regrettait déjà la douce chaleur de l'Italie, l'esprit si bouillonnant de Leonardo et le regard, si profond, d'Ezio.

Que faisaient-ils ?

L'avaient-ils déjà oubliée ?

"Sarah ?"

"Père ?"

"Oh, Sarah ! Comme je suis content de te revoir !"

Elle se laissa enlacer par son père, s'étonnant tout de même de cette étreinte, si inhabituelle de la part de l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant :

"Mais père, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Et bien, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle."

"Comment ça, aucune nouvelle ?! J'ai pourtant envoyé de nombreuses lettres."

"Et bien, il faut croire que le service postal italien n'est pas très au point car nous n'avons rien reçu."

Tout en se laissant entraîner par son père, elle fronça les sourcils.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Si une lettre se perdait, d'accord, mais pas une cinquantaine !

Oo*oO

Dès la semaine suivante, sa belle-mère ne perdit pas de temps et lui présenta une multitude de prétendants.

À croire qu'elle voulait absolument qu'elle quitte le plancher !

Mais ils avaient beau être très polis et très bien élevés, ils ne ressemblaient en rien... à Ezio.

Qu'elle soit damnée mais elle l'aimait.

Depuis quand, elle l'ignorait, mais elle l'aimait.

Mais cela ne la remplissait pas de joie, ça non.

Car après tout, que voyait-il en elle, si ce n'est une anglaise blonde qui refusait de se conduire comme tout le monde ?

C'était sans espoir, malheureusement.

Oo*oO

Un jour, elle reçut une lettre.

Et l'écriture en pattes de mouche ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne : Leonardo da Vinci.

Fébrilement, elle décacheta la lettre et se mit à la lire.

Mais très vite, elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

"Félicitations ? Mais pour quoi ?"

Et après quelques instants, elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

Mariée !?

Comment ça, mariée !?

Elle ne l'était pas !

Pas du tout !

Son père s'étonna :

"Sarah, ma chère, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Non, pas du tout ! De quel droit avez-vous envoyé une lettre en Italie pour annoncer mon prochain mariage ?!"

"Votre prochain mariage ?"

"Exactement !"

"Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, voyons."

"Et Marianne ?"

"Aucunement."

"Alors il ne reste qu'une personne : Elisha !"

Oo*oO

Heureusement pour Elisha, elle n'était pas là.

Sa mère laissa Sarah entrer et prétextant un document à reprendre dans le bureau de sa si _tendre_ amie, la blonde se mit à fouiller dans la pièce.

Après un moment, elle trouva toutes ses lettres adressées à son père.

Nul doute que c'était Elisha qui avait envoyé cette lettre annonçant son mariage.

Il fallait qu'elle la démente mais comment ?

En renvoyant une lettre ?

Non.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix, repartir en Italie.

Après près d'un an, son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée d'y retourner.

Et pas seulement à cause d'Ezio, non.

Leonardo lui manquait également terriblement.

* * *

**So ?**

**La suite : 14 novembre 2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme promis, la suite :D**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise en trouvant Sarah sur le pas de la porte.

"Sarah ?!"

"Bonsoir, Leonardo."

"Mais... votre venue n'était pas prévue !"

"Non, je sais. Je voulais vous faire une surprise."

"Et bien, c'est le jour des surprises."

Elle arqua un sourcil, s'étonnant :

"Comment ça ?"

"Et bien, Elisha est arrivée il y a quelques heures."

"Elisha ?"

"Mais oui."

En effet, elle entendit la voix si haut perchée de son ennemie.

Elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer en entendant la voix profonde et éraillée d'Ezio lui répondre.

Les yeux écarquillés, haletante, elle comprit alors pourquoi cette garce avait annoncé son futur mariage.

Ainsi, elle la mettait hors de course et elle pouvait draguer Ezio.

Astucieux, comme plan, elle devait l'avouer.

Oo*oO

Malgré les appels de Leonardo, elle avait fait volte-face, abandonnant ses bagages sur le pas de la porte.

Elle s'était enfoncée dans la nuit noire, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et le cœur se détruisant pas à pas.

Désormais, elle errait sans but, reconnaissant les différents bâtiments de Rome.

Une gigantesque ombre la recouvrit alors et elle se retrouva face au Colisée.

Avec un gémissement, elle se remémora sa conversation d'avec Ezio.

Ça semblait tellement loin !

"Bonsoir, signora."

Elle sursauta, tournant la tête pour faire face à un inconnu.

Elle s'obligea à être courtoise et elle lui répondit d'une voix étranglée par ses pleurs :

"Bonsoir."

"Que faites-vous toute seule ? Ce n'est pas un lieu pour une dame, surtout la nuit."

"Je connais l'endroit, monsieur. Mais merci de votre sollicitude."

"Mais venez, je vais vous raccompagner."

"Non, je..."

Elle sursauta en voyant l'homme s'effondrer, un poignard planté dans le dos.

À la lueur de la lune, elle vit Ezio approcher, silhouette fantomatique cliquetant à chaque pas.

"Que faites-vous ici, Sara ?"

"Je vous retourne la question. Vous sembliez si heureux avec Elisha. Vous devriez la rejoindre."

"Sara..."

"Quoi !"

"Toutes mes félicitations."

Elle sentit les sanglots remonter dans sa gorge et elle secoua la tête en gémissant :

"Non."

"Sara ?"

"Je ne vais pas... me marier."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça ?"

"Elisha... a tout inventé."

"Pour quelle raison ?"

"Mais vous aimer, à ma place !"

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ses paroles, portant ses deux mains à sa bouche.

Elle se mit alors à reculer, se retournant pour échapper à Ezio.

Mais il eut vite fait de la rattraper et elle s'immobilisa, toujours dos à lui.

Il l'appela alors :

"Sara ?"

"..."

"Sara, répondez-moi."

Obstinément, elle secoua la tête.

Il l'obligea alors à pivoter sur elle-même et elle fut bien obligée de lui faire face.

Lentement, timidement, elle releva la tête pour, enfin, rencontrer ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué.

Oo*oO

"Est-ce vrai ?"

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

Mais un doigt passa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

Il dit alors :

"C'est une vie dangereuse."

"Je sais."

"Et aucunement facile."

À nouveau, elle acquiesça et il sourit.

Elle pencha alors la tête sur le côté et elle rejeta la capuche qui dissimulait le visage d'Ezio.

Ses cheveux lui tombèrent dans la figure et elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous n'avez pas coupé vos cheveux."

"Non, en effet."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous aimiez quand ils étaient longs."

"Ezio ?"

"J'ai trouvé la femme qui pourra apaiser mon cœur. Et vous, Sara, avez-vous trouvé le mari qui vous acceptera tel que vous êtes ?"

"Je l'espère."

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers elle et enfin, il l'embrassa.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant ses bras autours de son cou.

Et quand ils durent se séparer, en manque d'air, elle chuchota :

"Promets-moi une chose, Ezio."

"Laquelle ?"

"N'approche plus d'Elisha."

Il éclata alors de rire dans la nuit, l'attirant tout contre lui.

"Non, je te le promets."

"Tant mieux."

Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'Assassin, écoutant et sentant les battements sourds de son cœur.

Cœur qui désormais, lui appartenait...

* * *

**So ?**

**La suite : 21 novembre 2013**


End file.
